It s Okey, I am a doctor
by Wilsonsheart
Summary: Escena perdida de "The C-Word", House haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por su amigo, y cualquier cosa incluye hasta limparle el trasero! espero que les guste, es bastante dramatico! Contiene Spoilers


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a House MD y su creador David Shore.**

**Así es como me imagino la escena perdida de The C-Word en la cual House cambia a Wilson, considero que esto es mucho mas que una limpiada de trasero a un hombre agonizante, es un acto de lealtad incondicional, tanto como lo fueron el arriesgar su carrera, y su libertad, para tratar a su amigo en su propia casa, y correr el riesgo de que este muera en sus brazos. Por supuesto contiene Spoilers y espero no les sea muy desagradable, trate de que fuese lo menos desagradable posible aunque a veces se complica...  
**

**Si les gusta dejen reviews y sino también!**

La tarde empezaba a caer y a través de las persianas cerradas del departamento 221 B se colaban los últimos rayos de sol del día. Por dentro la situación era aun mas desoladora, y nada tenia que ver con la llegada de la noche. El departamento iluminado solo por un velador que había en un rincón al lado de la puerta estaba desordenado con varios equipos médicos de los cuales colgaban sueros de quimioterapia, en el sillón de cuero negro yacía un hombre con ropa deportiva y un aspecto destrozado, su cabello mojado por la transpiración, sus labios resquebrajados completamente secos con pequeñas manchas de sangre, sus ojos abiertos a medias y su rostro empapado en lagrimas, su piel completamente pálida contrastaba de manera casi exótica con sus grandes cejas oscuras.. El hombre repentinamente con gran esfuerzo se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a sacarse los cables que lo mantenían conectado a las pantallas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales. Al intentar ponerse de pie cayó al suelo de rodillas, dejando salir de sus finos labios destrozados un lastimero grito de dolor, momento en el cual un hombre de aspecto un tanto siniestro salio de la cocina y camino hacia el.

-Perdiste un lente de contacto?- dijo House parado al lado de su amigo que con un esfuerzo inútil por sus pocas fuerzas físicas intentaba llegar arrastrándose hasta el baño.

-No, estoy yendo al cuarto de los niños pequeños- dijo Wilson refiriéndose al baño y mirando hacia el suelo realizando constantes gestos de dolor.

-Por algo la gente los llama "pañales para adultos", úsalos- dijo el medico mientras silenciaba el monitor que sonaba insistentemente desde que los cables habían sido desconectados del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Lo hice, pero si piensas que voy a dejar que me cambies…-dijo el oncólogo agonizante y avergonzado ante su lastimera situación.

-Esta bien, soy un doctor- dijo el medico agachándose e intentando agarrar a su amigo quien al instante se resistió al contacto utilizando su ultima reserva de energía disponible.

-No me toques ! déjame solo- alzo la voz el oncólogo y al instante comenzó a soltar de su boca pequeños gemidos de dolor, destruido se recostó en el piso, tenia espasmos que bombardeaban su cuerpo quitándole cualquier tipo de energía vital, su temperatura corporal era irregular, subía y bajaba como en una montaña rusa, cada articulación y cada hueso dolía tanto que le era imposible moverse sin que cada movimiento fuese una agonía, y toda la piel de su cuerpo estaba tan sensibilizada al tacto que el único modo de no sentirla seria estar flotando en el aire, cosa bastante improbable- esto es patético, yo soy patético, un oncólogo con cáncer, de todas las cosas que podrían estar matándome, es como si el universo se estuviese cagando de risa en mi cara.

-Al universo no le importa- dijo el medico mayor sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-POR QUE A MI?- grito el oncólogo con las pocas fuerzas que tenia- cuando mis pacientes me preguntan por que siempre les digo que no se torturen, que no hay una razón.

-Sabio consejo.

-Es un consejo cruel, solo buscan darle sentido a lo que les pasa, y yo les digo que no se preocupen?, debería haber pasado mi vida siendo mas como tu, un egoísta manipulador, narcisista hijo de puta que trae miseria a todo y a todo el mundo en su vida- dijo el medico enfurecido en su agonía sin medir sus palabras.

-Igualmente tendrías cáncer- respondió House con una mirada triste ante semejante verdad, era cierto lo que decía sobre él, ambos sabían como era el nefrólogo, pero simplemente sus apreciaciones sobre el otro estaban ahí latentes, dadas de forma implícita, escuchar a su amigo diciendo eso sobre él sobre todo cuando él mismo estaba arriesgando su carrera y su libertad para hacer lo que su amigo quería con el tratamiento para su enfermedad realmente dolía mas de lo que podía imaginar.

-Si! Pero al menos sentiría que me lo merezco- concluyo el oncólogo retorciéndose del dolor y poniéndose en posición fetal con mucha dificultad.

-Nadie obtiene lo que merece, solo…obtienes lo que obtienes-

-Maldición- dijo el oncólogo agarrándose el estomago del dolor, mas bien eran sus intestinos los que lo estaban matando por intentar mantener en su interior los desechos que pujaban por salir, estaba desesperado de la vergüenza, pero debía aguantar.

-Wilson … no puedes estar reteniendo mierda durante dos días, bastante dolor estas pasando ya como para agregar un malestar innecesario a la lista, hay gente que también se muere de dolor, no solo por sus enfermedades, o tratamientos.

-No puedo, no puedes hacerme esto- dijo el oncólogo aun en posición fetal entre lagrimas- es humillante.

-Sabes que es humillante? Morir. Debes permitir que tu cuerpo limpie un poco toda la mierda que le estamos metiendo, o acaso quieres agregarle una ulcera intestinal a todo esto, ahí no va a estar la posibilidad de ganar esto, vas a morir, y vas a morir por idiota y todo este sufrimiento que estas pasando ahora habrá sido en vano.

-No quisieras estar en mi lugar- dijo el oncólogo sollozando como un niño.

-Claro que no, pero ya lo estuve, ahora compórtate como un adulto y déjame hacer esto maldita sea!

-Es difícil comportarse como un adulto cuando tu mejor amigo insiste en limpiarte el culo y ponerte un pañal- dijo Wilson antes de esbozar un sonido de alivio cuando ya sin resistir mas, todos los desechos que estaban en el interior de su cuerpo salieron finalmente del mismo- lo siento, ya, no podía resistir mas…- dijo completamente avergonzado.

-Sabes que mas hacen los bebes aparte de cagarse encima y ser bastante molestos? Lloran, como tu. Y sabes quien mas usa pañales aparte de quien no puede controlarlo?, los imbéciles que eligen tratamientos letales como intento de salvar sus vidas- dijo House agarrando suavemente el hombro de Wilson y girándolo sobre una toalla, una vez boca arriba estiro las piernas de su amigo quien solo hacia sonidos de protesta y dolor- ya lo hiciste, solo… solo, déjame hacer esto….tampoco es fácil para mi- dijo con un tono de voz inusitadamente triste.

-Por favor no- suplico Wilson con sus ojos llorosos, no era solo la situación humillante, todo lo sobrepasaba, lloraba del dolor, de los dolores, porque no había una parte de su cuerpo que no lo estuviese comiendo vivo, no había un lugar de silencio en ningún rincón de su piel, todo se sentía, y House lo sabia, sabia como siempre de cada síntoma que estaba padeciendo su amigo y aunque intentara mostrarse cuerdo ante la situación para mantenerlo mas o menos tranquilo a Wilson, estaba tan fuera de quicio y tan preocupado por él que tenia tantas ganas de estar muerto como aquel que en ese momento estaba deseando estar muerto mientras de una manera desquiciada a su vez luchaba por vivir.

-Si no te limpio, cualquier herida que puedas tener en la piel podría matarte de una infección, solo hace falta que yo estornude para que te mueras de un resfrío, en este momento tu sistema inmunológico esta muy comprometido, es como si no existiera, no puedes pelear contra las infecciones Wilson, aunque sean mínimas, no podemos correr riesgos, aparte no tengo tanto desodorante de ambiente- dijo el medico intentando ponerle un poco de gracia a la bizarra y trágica situación.

Una vez que estiro las piernas del oncólogo, el medico se puso de pie con dificultad por su propio dolor y suavemente, sabiendo que la piel de su amigo estaba hipersensibilizada, le bajo los pantalones deportivos hasta las pantorrillas y tomo de una bolsa que estaba tirada por el living un pañal limpio.

-Espérame aquí, voy a buscar la cámara de fotos- dijo bromeando nuevamente intentando ponerle gracia a tanta amargura mientras se agachaba al lado de su amigo.

-Por favor no- dijo Wilson tomándole el brazo a House con un agarre tan débil que ni siquiera podía cerrar su mano alrededor del mismo.

-Esto te va a doler, tal vez sientas que te parto la espalda al medio, se que tienes las articulaciones en llamas, los músculos hechos polvo y que estas agonizando, pero, no tenemos opción….- dijo House soltándose del débil agarre de su amigo y flexionándole las piernas lentamente mientras este se retorcía de dolor, para luego desprender el pañal que su amigo ya llevaba puesto dejando sus genitales descubiertos- Esto también te va a doler- le advirtió mientras posaba la mano izquierda bajo la base de la espalda de su amigo, quien expulsó un grito agonizante de su boca, cuando el medico lo levantó para poder quitar finalmente el pañal sucio- Shhhh tranquilo Wilson, esta bien, esta bien….- dijo el medico con una voz suave y tranquilizadora al percibir la tortura que estaba siendo para su amigo el proceso de higienización, cada quejido de Wilson por el extremo dolor que estaba sufriendo simplemente rompía el corazón a House, verlo así era una tortura para el mismo, su amigo estaba literalmente muriendo, y mucho mas rápido de lo que él esperaba, no estaba preparado para eso, nadie lo estaba. Una vez que saco el pañal sucio apoyo suavemente a su amigo en el suelo y tomo por la parte de abajo con su mano izquierda el pañal y con una cuchara que vio sobre la mesa comenzó a revisar los desechos- Esta bien, no hay sangre y puedo asegurarte que nunca mas voy a usar esta cuchara, cuando quieras orinar debes avisarme para darte una botella, debo controlar tu orina.

-Solo déjame así, no sigas- dijo Wilson tapándose el rostro empapado en lagrimas, detalle que no paso desapercibido por el nefrólogo.

-Si, seguro…. esa vez que entraste por mi ventana, el primer día que pase con Cuddy le dije que no quería que entres porque eras un vagabundo que me comías mi comida y cagabas en el piso, espero que la próxima vez que lo diga no sea literal…tan literal- dijo el medico mientras, previa advertencia, nuevamente y teniendo que hacer bastante fuerza levantaba un poco a Wilson, esta vez para limpiarlo, House tomo unos paños húmedos y muy suavemente cuidando no dañar su piel hipersensibilizada, de manera distante y profesional como solo él podía hacerlo comenzó limpiar los desechos que aun permanecían en el trasero y los genitales de su amigo, de repente cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y no podía creerlo, como habían llegado a esa situación?, raramente ellos dos se tocaban, nunca un abrazo o ninguna muestra física de afecto, si mal no recordaba la ultima vez que habían tenido algún contacto físico con él había sido la trompada que Wilson le había dado en la cara como signo de perdón y reconciliación, y ahora él le estaba limpiando sus partes prohibidas, arrasando su intimidad, pero debía hacerlo, porque Wilson lo necesitaba, y él mismo no podía hacerlo – no te sientas avergonzado esto es puramente profesional, lo que si estas muy pesado, creo que me voy a quebrar la muñeca, y otra cosa, sorprendentemente debo admitir que tu pene tiene un buen tamaño, pero te divorciaste tres veces, dudo que sepas usarlo- agregó el medico divertido mientras tiraba las toallas sucias a un bote de basura que había a su lado y acomodaba el pañal limpio debajo del trasero y la espalda de Wilson, para luego prenderlo a los lados- Tranquilo, esta bien, ya termino- dijo mientras seguía siendo torturado por los quejidos de su amigo mientras suavemente extendía sus piernas, y casi sin hacer contacto con su piel le subía los pantalones.

Al ponerse de pie noto que Wilson estaba sollozando, era una mezcla de dolor incalculable, vergüenza y humillación que lo angustiaban por demás, y House lo sabia, entendía a la perfección lo que le estaba pasando a Wilson y realmente lo desesperaba ver así a su amigo, tan vulnerable, tan roto, tan….irreconocible, estaban viviendo ambos una situación tan espantosa que lo único que deseaba era que todo saliera bien y luego de eso poder reprimir esos recuerdos, no recordar nada de lo que estaban viviendo, hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado.

-Ya deja de llorar, eres una niña- dijo House fingiendo fastidio y escondiendo su preocupación mientras se tocaba la pierna derecha, Wilson no quería su compasión, por ende solo lo trataba como siempre, nada de palabrerías sentimentales, trataba de que todo sea lo mas "normal" posible, porque eso es lo que su amigo necesitaba- ahora ayúdame un poco a llevarte al sillón, que no eres el único discapacitado-Wilson intento apoyarse sobre sus codos para luego darse vuelta y arrastrarse hasta el sillón pero apenas levanto un poco su cabeza aparte del dolor inaguantable que sintió y la falta de fuerza que invadía su cuerpo enfermo, se mareó y automáticamente comenzó a vomitar en un balde que había a su lado, para luego caer casi desmayado al suelo.

-Genial- dijo House limpiándole la boca con una servilleta- No creo que pueda levantar 85 kilos solo y menos con esta pierna, dijo el medico hablando mas consigo mismo que con Wilson que parecía estar inconsciente o dormido. El médico flexiono nuevamente las piernas de su amigo muy suavemente cosa que genero por supuesto que algunos quejidos agarrotados salieran de su boca y posó sus brazos detrás de las rodillas del oncólogo y de su espalda, en un primer intento, con una fuerza mas o menos sobrehumana para lo que era su condición en ese momento por la falta de Vicodin, como si fuese producto de un ataque de adrenalina, consiguió levantar a Wilson y con un dolor infinito en su pierna cojeó con el en brazos hasta el sillón y lo acomodo muy suavemente sobre el mismo.

-Gracias- dijo el oncólogo con los ojos cerrados y cayó dormido al instante…

-No me agradezcas, ahora vas a estar a mis pies porque te voy a chantajear como nunca en tu vida, literalmente te limpie el trasero- respondió el nefrólogo tirándose al piso y masajeándose la pierna antes de dar un largo trago a su botella de Bourbon.

No era mentira que House haría cualquier cosa por su amigo, hasta limpiarle el culo, porque era mucho mas que un amigo, era simple y llanamente una parte de sí mismo y el dolor que estaba sufriendo su amigo, también era _su_ dolor.

**Fin**


End file.
